Si decido salir del hielo
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Si llegaba el día en que el patinaje no fuera suficiente para solventarlo económicamente, Minami estaría totalmente preparado. Y es por eso que su habitación ahora estaba tapizada con solicitudes de empleo, bolígrafos bicolor y la afortunada o desafortunada ayuda de Yuri Plisetsky.


**Hey babies! Les dejo este MinaYurio (?). Cabe destacar que en la historia se hace mención de unas "hojas amarillas", no sé en otros países pero aquí en México, el 99% de solicitudes de empleo que he visto son amarillas (y lo digo también porque trabajé en Recursos Humanos).**

 **Por supuesto que cualquier persona es bienvenida a leer este fic. Sin embargo es con una dedicatoria especial para** **Ann Carmesi** **, quien me lo pidió hace tiempo.**

 **Chica, no sé si fue suficiente o era lo que esperabas pero ojalá que de todo corazón te haya, como dices, provocado risa de foca epiléptica XD**

 **Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Oye...—Minami ladeó la cabeza percibiendo movimiento de aire provocado por el objeto arrojado hacia él mientras seguía jugando con la tapa de su bolígrafo.—Oye...— Hizo lo mismo ahora del lado contrario acelerando la velocidad y el ruido con el que la tapa guardaba y sacaba de nuevo la punta de su bolígrafo azul marino. — ¡Ey!—El japonés formó una bola de papel con la solicitud que llenaba (o que intentaba llenar) y se la arrojó a Yurio sin que lo viera venir, ambos manteniéndose en el piso en posición de flor de loto y uno frente al otro.

— Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo. —Gruñó inflando sus mofletes y tomando una de las tantas solicitudes de empleo en blanco regadas en el piso y eligió ahora bolígrafo de color naranja para arrojar la anterior directamente a la cabeza del ruso.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que nuestros entrenadores hayan negociado una presentación a dueto para la apertura del congreso deportivo de naciones amigas!—Espetó con el último tomo de aire que resguardaba en sus pulmones, sacudiendo con ambas manos la mesita circular de madera al centro de la habitación.

— No te gustó la idea que te di ayer. Pídele ayuda a Viktor y cuando pueda me acoplo a la coreografía.

— Como si no supieras que en este momento está indispuesto.

— ¿Está entrenando a Yuri-san?

— No exactamente

— ¿Está de viaje?

—En realidad tampoco...

— Se... ¿lastimó su tobillo? creo. — Minami soltó el aire pesadamente regresando su atención al encabezado que le pedía escribir su meta en la vida, acto que el rubio agradeció. Estaba seguro que no habría aguantado ni dos segundos más apretando sus labios hasta doler para no reír recordando las doce veces en menos de cinco horas que vio a Viktor correr hacia al baño y soltar gritos rogando piedad a la deidad que estuviera de paso.

Por más que el ahora entrenador amara sinceramente a Yuri Katsuki debería atenerse a que la cocina no era su fuerte, y menos si el japonés no sabía medir las cantidades exactas del picante y los sazonadores.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí?—En definitiva, si no eras de la gracia de Minami (o no llevabas el apellido Katsuki), este no dudaría en demostrártelo ni en guardar la cordialidad. Yurio frunció el ceño y le arrebató la hoja de papel que apenas si tenía escrito el nombre y edad de su compañero.

—Mira, niño...—Y la forma de hablar de Yurio no sería más calmada al notar la mirada cargada de ironía que Minami le dirigió al oír esto. — Esos viejos nos comprometieron a trabajar juntos algo que, créeme, hubiera preferido que me tocase con alguien más.

— Si tanto odias...

— Cállate. — Lanzó la bolita de papel que Minami le había arrojado minutos antes directamente a la boca del patinador. — Pero si ya nos metieron en esto hasta el fondo no pretendas que quiera hacer un trabajo mediocre. —Minami no movió ni una célula de su cuerpo aunque podía escuchar claramente cómo las uñas de Yurio se ensañaban cada vez más por debajo de su mesita de madera. Ante este comportamiento, Yurio hizo lo más sensato que como ser humano podría hacer.

— ¡Plisetsky, no te comas mi futuro! —Y como cualquier ser humano...que aún tiene 16 años y que tiene la misma paciencia que una madre con diez hijos en una juguetería la hora de elegir los regalos para Navidad, Yurio arrancó más de la mitad de la solicitud de empleo con sus dientes e hizo pedacitos con su boca de igual manera la parte que quedaba en sus manos.

— ¡Tiendes demasiadas, demente!—Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba metido en el cuarto de Minami a petición de la entrenadora de este para ponerse de acuerdo en el concepto para el programa corto, hizo una pausa de su molestia y tomó entre sus manos los pedazos más grandes y aún legibles del papel amarillo que acababa de romper. — Y a todo esto ¡qué es lo que haces con tantas... ¿solicitudes de empleo?!—Cuestionó acercándose demasiado a los restos de solicitud unidas en sus manos para corroborar que no había leído mal.

— ¿Para qué crees que son, genio?—El japonés se reclinó hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo. — Para no perder el tiempo llenándolas cuando llegue el momento de buscar un empleo.— Yurio tomó las cuatro o cinco solicitudes que estaban más o menos completas con la información de Minami pero que aún no habían convencido del todo al mayor, y se percató que la parte en que indicaba la fecha la había dejado en blanco.

A Yurio le llegó una imagen muy extraña a la mente en donde Minami, quisiera el ruso admitirlo o no, continuaba siendo un patinador excepcional y cautivador de hasta el público más exigente y aburrido. Y que poco después de llenarse de medallas y trofeos anunciaba oficialmente su salida del deporte de manera profesional y que ahora portaría un traje de oficina o estaría la mayor parte del día con la bocina del teléfono pegada a su oído con la corbata desaliñada y los primeros botones abiertos de su camisa blanca.

— ¿Piensas retirarte pronto?

—No es lo que quise decir.

— ¿Tus padres no están de acuerdo con que patines?

—Tampoco se trata de eso. —Negó sosteniendo su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado al otro hasta detenerse cuando sintió un mareo golpearlo en la cordura. Aún sentado, su cuerpo se habría ido de lado de no ser porque Yurio atinó a estirar su brazo izquierdo para detenerlo. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio hasta que volvió a recordar de qué iba la repentina charla que se acababa de formar entre los dos jóvenes. — No es que mi familia se oponga al patinaje sobre hielo, inclusive me acompañan a las competencias cada vez que pueden. —Emocionado, Minami abrió uno de los cajones del buró a sus espaldas y sacó de él una bolsa de plástico que le entregó al rubio con diversas fotos del competidor y de sus padres y hermano mayor. —Pero mi madre dice que debería de tener una especie de _plan B_ , por si algún día decido retirarme o si por alguna circunstancia ya no pudiera seguir patinando.

—¿No crees que te estás apresurando demasiado?—Minami rió. Desearía poder tener uno o dos años menos para dejar de darle importancia a cosas que ahora requerían su atención.

—Cumpliré dieciocho años en unos meses. E inclusive sin retirarme del hielo tendré que elegir una universidad, y más que eso, una carrera. —El chico tomó de nuevo el bolígrafo naranja y regresó a su manía de jugar con la tapa de este.— No sé cómo se hacen las cosas en Rusia pero en Japón así funciona. Es sólo por si acaso.

— ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué te gustaría estudiar?

—Cualquier cosa menos algo relacionado con la medicina. — Yurio se percató de que los ojos del mayor se habían cristalizado rápidamente, y coincidentemente, entre las fotos que había pasado ahora tenía una en donde Minami posaba junto a sus padres, ambos con gafas y aún con batas blancas.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz temiendo a hacerlo llorar de verdad y no saber qué hacer si eso sucedía.

—Mis padres son doctores, y mi hermano lo será en algunos años. Me gusta lo que hacen pero por sus horarios era muy complicado que pasara tiempo con los dos cuando iba en primaria. Y sé que lo que mi madre que es algo estable para mí. Por eso entiendo su miedo de que no yo no sepa hacer otra cosa si llego a retirarme del hielo.

El menor se preocupó y sin querer se vio en la misma situación que su compañero en el futuro ¿Enserio las cosas cambiarían tanto en un plazo no tan grande de dos años? No había considerado una carrera para estudiar, y honestamente no quería que eso se convirtiera en su principal pesadilla cuando el día llegara.

—Tienes un punto...

—Además me da miedo la sangre. —El japonés hundió su cara contra una almohada cuadrada a un costado. — ¡No soporto verla ni cuando me corto el dedo! ¡Es tibia y asquerosa! ¡No quiero trabajar el resto de mi vida en algo que tenga que ver con sangre! ¡No quiero!

— ¡Cálmate!— El ruso tomó un par de solicitudes enrollándolas y golpeando con esto la coronilla de Minami varias veces hasta que este retiró la almohada de su cara.

— ¡Duele! —El agredido lo imitó y comenzaron una pelea de lo más importante para su honor por quien recibía más daño usando estos folios enrollados como _arma blanca_. Tan inmiscuidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta alguien subiendo a zancadas hacían retumbar las escaleras aproximándose al cuarto de Minami y llegado el momento abriendo la puerta con fuerza y espantando a ambos.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y piensen en el tema para su presentación!— Y así como Yakov dejó claro su mensaje cerró de nuevo la puerta y regresó al primer piso. Ambos se miraron aún con los rollos de papel totalmente maltratados y en alto preparados para su próximo ataque. Los soltaron y cubrieron su boca evitando que su carcajada fuera escuchada por el entrenador ruso y fueran reprendidos de nuevo.

—No sabía que tu entrenador había venido contigo. —Confesó Minami abanicándose con las hojas de papel hablando dificultosamente por la falta de aire.

— El viejo insistió en venir. Creo que está coqueteando con tu entrenadora. —Pero en algo tenía razón Yakov. En coordinar horarios y países para lograr una reunión entre Yurio, Minami y sus entrenadores ya habían perdido una semana. Y la solución era simple. Tediosa pero simple...

Minami no podía sacar su cabeza de llenar precipitadamente tantas solicitudes de empleo como su tendinitis le permitiese...

Necesitaban llegar a un acuerdo para que les pudieran montar una buena coreografía a dueto para su presentación...

Si Minami no terminaba de llenarlas, no podrían siquiera empezar con el programa corto...

Eso lo resumía a...

—Sigo pensando que estás perdiendo el tiempo ahora… pero si esa es tu idea te ayudaré.

— ¿¡En serio!?—El chico chilló y soltó el bolígrafo para tomar las manos del ruso entre las suyas haciendo una serie de reverencias agradeciéndole. Yurio desvió su mirada sonrojado. No le gustaba para nada que Minami tuviera la habilidad de moldear la misma molesta boca de corazón que Viktor.

—N-no creas que lo hago para ayudarte. —Se soltó violentamente de este agarre y tomó una de las muchas solicitudes de empleo a su alcance fingiendo leerla. —Entre más rápido terminemos esto, más podremos practicar para la presentación de la semana entrante.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces eres muy duro con los demás, puedes ser muy gentil cuando quier... ¿¡LA SEMANA ENTRANTE!?— El mayor no pudo hacer mejor representación que "El grito" de Van Gogh cuando escuchó que sólo tenían 7 días para la presentación que verían todo el consejo asistente del patinaje en el evento.

—Lo adelantaron por cuestiones administrativas, no sé. Creí que tu entrenadora te había avisado. —El rostro del japonés poco a poco tomó forma de puchero y amenazaba con soltar una señal de que lloraría pronto. Yurio aprovechó el calor de la temporada para quitarse su chamarra y arrojarla hacia Minami para callarlo. Si seguían con el escándalo no podrían terminar ni una cosa ni otra. — ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?—Fue más una exigencia mientras se giraba hacia la parte de la mesa que tenía regada un sinfín de bolígrafos de distintos colores.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó curioso cuando se extrañó de que Yurio aún siguiera en el dilema de cual elegir.

— ¿Para qué demonios tienes tantos colores?

—Porque serán diferentes las personas que me entrevisten para un trabajo. Por ejemplo, el rojo puede significar que soy una persona con energía para realizar cualquier tarea que me pidan.

—O que eres una máquina de violencia.

— ¿O qué tal una escrita en morado o verde?—Ignoró a Yurio y abrazó contra su pecho los bolígrafos de los colores mencionados meciéndose sobre su lugar. — La elegancia del morado, la vitalidad del verde...

—Y los colores de un moretón ¡por favor! pensarán que eres un niño que llenaría una solicitud de empleo con crayolas si pudiera. — Yurio quitó de la vista de ambos cualquier tinta de color que no fuera negro o azul marino y los escondió de su lado por debajo de la mesa. —Sólo usa estas, como en la escuela.

—Aunque en mis apuntes también uso colores...

— ¡Negro o azul marino dije! — Minami terminó de mascullar una oda a la "crueldad y amargura" de Yuri Plisetsky por vivir en un mundo en escala de grises y se pasó a su lado para poder llenar la dichosa hoja amarilla juntos. —¿Por dónde empezamos? Aunque nos saltaremos la parte de información personal. Esa la debes saber perfectamente.

—No he ido recientemente al doctor, ¿cuánto crees que pese?

—Noventa kilos, siguiente...—El ruso ignoró el grito de espanto de Minami cuando dejó de acariciar su figura tratando de averiguar un peso aproximado razonable y pasó su vista hacia la siguiente sección. — ¿Enfermedades crónicas?

—Tengo colon irritable y por eso muchas veces tengro problemas para ir al baño ¿eso cuenta?

— ¡Bastaba con que me dijeras la primera parte!—Yurio era el encargado de ir escribiendo la información en lo que sería el borrador de la solicitud. —¿Algo más?—Entrecerró los ojos buscando la paciencia que no tenía cuando el japonés colocó un dedo en su mentón y susurrando para sí mismo todo el historial médico de su vida para no omitir algo importante.

—Parece que no.

—Bien. ¿Algún otro pasatiempo o deporte ADEMÁS DEL PATINAJE SOBRE HIELO?—Enfatizó.

—Estuve en el club de atletismo los tres años de secundaria. En pasatiempo yo pondría que le ayudo al profesor de biología a recolectar los insectos que usaremos en las prácticas de laboratorio.

— ¿Y algún hobby que no te deje como alguien asqueroso?—Preguntó Yurio mirando al vacío y perdido en un mundo en donde Minami era un cazador experto de desafortunadas ranas condenadas a terminar disecadas en su clase (aunque estas no fuesen insectos).

—En ocasiones bailo jazz y hip-hop, cuando no estoy en cursos de primeros auxilios. Y cuando puedo soy voluntario en un hospital de la región.

—Eso suena mejor. ¿Fumas?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Tomas?

— Leche y jugos. Pero acá entre nos, cuando quiero alocar un poco las cosas, a veces le pongo chía al agua de limón.— El japonés guiñó un poco apenado por tan "temible confesión" sin poder descifrar la incrédula expresión de Yurio ni la venita que palpaba en su frente.

 _—"Es evidente que este chico no ha probado gota de alcohol en su vida. Mejor omito la pregunta de las drogas. Ya sé la respuesta."_ ¿Para ese tiempo crees estar casado o soltero?

— Soltero. Aunque mi corazón está abierto a...

— ¡Siguiente!—Amenazó con la mirada a Minami para que detuviera el puchero que se estaba limpiamente naciendo en su cara después de dejar de subir y bajar sus cejas con coquetería y que siguieran con el ritmo que llevaban.— No es necesario que te ayude con tu información escolar. Seguro aún recuerdas el nombre de la primaria donde estudiaste...

—...No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

— ¡Yo era muy pequeño y el letrero de la escuela estaba muy alto!

Diez minutos después en donde buscaron el nombre de la escuela en Internet por su ubicación...

—Siguiente; trabajos. Nos brincaremos esta parte, ¿O has tenido algún trabajo?

—Muchos. —Colocó orgulloso sus manos en la cintura ante la expresión de sorpresa de Yurio.

— ¿Como voluntario? ¿Una especie de pasantía? ¿Explotación infantil?

—Debo decir que a todos los colegios en donde he asistido el nivel educativo era muy exigente.

—... ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Que siempre tuve muchos trabajos. Maquetas de los ecosistemas, volcanes de plastilina, reportes de visitas a museos...— Yurio tomó la hoja y la presionó contra su cara dejándose caer de espaldas y ahogando de cierta manera los gritos de la fuente de frustración inagotable que se había cavado en su cabeza.

— Sólo estaba bromeando. No es necesario que te pongas así, je. —El rubio se mantuvo unos minutos más en el suelo y retiró de mala gana la hoja de su cara.

— ¿En serio?

—La verdad no. Pero me di cuenta que se referían a la experiencia laboral cuando te preguntan nombre de la empresa, jefe directo, el tiempo que estuviste trabajando y el motivo de tu salida. —Minami se sintió apenado y le ofreció su mano para que su compañero se enderezara y pudieran seguir. Este chasqueó la lengua y aceptó quedando muy cerca cuando levantó su espalda del suelo y aprovechando el reacomodarse para marcar algo de distancia entre él y el japonés.

—Vamos a situarnos en el futuro, ¿en unos años estarías dispuesto a cambiarte de residencia si el trabajo te lo exigiera?

— ¡Sí! Espera...no, creo que no. —El menor alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué motivo?

—Porque estaría lejos de mi familia, no sé si mucho tiempo pero no querría estar en otro país sin ellos y sin mis amigos. Sin Yuri-san, Viktor-san, e inclusive sin el "gran campeón Plisetsky" cuando pasas la temporada de vacaciones aquí en Japón. —Usando sus dotes de actuación (que no sabía que poseía) fingió un ataque de estornudos repentino para darle la espalda un momento al mayor y cubrir su rostro molestamente conmovido, sentimiento visible en sus mejillas y el titubeo de sus labios. Este chico no tenía tapujos para responder.

No sabía si eso era algo adorable o un peligro para que en un futuro pudieran abusar de la confianza de su compañero.

—Next! ¿Sabrás manejar en aquel entonces?

—No, _querido_. —Negó con el dedo índice. —Sé manejar. Mi hermano me enseñó hace dos veranos.

— ¿¡En verdad!?

— ¿Acaso te mentiría con esta cara?—Pestañeó repetidas veces causando una mueca de asco en el rubio lo que divirtió a Kenjirō. — Te puedo enseñar si quieres. —Yurio le miró de reojo, sonrió y asintió.

—Ya casi terminamos con lo más importante. —Avisó el rubio golpeteando la mesa con la punta del bolígrafo. — Sólo nos falta tu meta en la vida. — Debido a la pregunta, el ruso optó por quedarse en silencio en lo poco o mucho que Minami pudiera reflexionar.

Después, la habitación estaba repleta de respiraciones pesadas y suspiros un tanto tristes. El rubio prácticamente podía estar siendo contagiado por el aura de confusión del japonés. No se le daban muy bien los gestos cálidos, como poner una mano en la espalda del chico, y menos si no eran tan íntimos. Pero quizá la cierta empatía y preocupación por el futuro que había despertado en él fue estímulo suficiente para que pudiera, al menos, dar dos suavemente dos golpes en su espalda para sacarlo de su trance.

—Minami. —Le llamó trayéndolo a la realidad definitivamente. —¿Qué es?— aunque la pregunta ideal formulada sería "¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de confundido?" en su situación, menos era más. Y el mayor entendió perfectamente la intención de esa pregunta.

—Mi mayor problema hasta ahorita es ese. — Frotó su propio cabello halándolo un poco y cerrando sus orbes con fuerza. —En este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el patinaje.

Yurio dejó de sentir que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, y más bien lentamente fue creciendo un sentimiento de empatía, y algo que no le permitía dejar así a Minami. Mientras el chico sollozaba y engullía 2 paletas de caramelo al mismo tiempo sacadas de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, trató de recordar una charla que sin querer escuchó del consejero escolar con uno de los chicos de último año. Lo único que vino a su mente, y sobretodo al recordar la reacción entusiasta de este chico al escuchar la pregunta del consejero fue:

— Minami, ¿En dónde te ves en cinco años?— El menor sacó rápidamente una de las paletas de la boca de Minami al ver que estaba a punto de ahogarse por saborear los dos caramelos a la misma vez.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y se tomó un tiempo para inhalar con calma y discretamente asegurarse que el japonés se coordinara con la respiración del rubio, confirmándole con esto que se había relajado. — Piensa en qué hay a tu alrededor, tu área de trabajo, en las personas que convivirán contigo, lo que estás haciendo.

— Creo que...u-um quizá...

— ¿¡Qué querrías estar haciendo fuera del hielo!?— Reprimió su deseo de haber dirigido sus manos hacia las mejillas de Minami para mejor posicionarlas en sus hombros aun sin soltar la paleta de caramelo e intensificando el contacto visual. El mayor sonrió abiertamente dejando entrever su reconocido colmillo y juntó sus palmas a manera de plegaria

— ¡Veo...niños! Pero también veo gente mayor. Gente muy humilde.

— ¿Qué más?

— Uso un traje elegante pero también me veo vistiendo ropa y gorra de colores.

—Ajá...

—Y no tengo un área específica de trabajo. Quisiera moverme por muchos lugares.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—Haciendo felices a los niños y a las familias.

— ¿Entonces quieres ser...?— Minami asintió feliz dando rienda suelta al sueño que se estaba formando, uno en donde se sentía cercano a la gente y que sabría al final del día que ayudó a que sus vidas fueran un poco mejor— ¿Animador de fiestas infantiles?

—No, Yurio. — El mayor sí tenía el humor suficiente y la cohibición demasiado baja como para hacer lo que el ruso no y tomarlo por las mejillas sin dejar su amplia sonrisa. — Quiero hacer trabajo social. Tal vez ayudar a niños abandonados o dar pláticas a los padres y familias humildes.

—Oh, ya.

—Hacer el papeleo requerido, como bases de datos que son importantes. Pero también visitar las diferentes regiones del país y entregar dotaciones o juguetes. Y en esas zonas es preferible no usar traje, diría yo.

—Tiene sentido. Dijiste que en ocasiones eres voluntario en un hospital. —Yurio miró el reloj de pared, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y probablemente no faltaba mucho para que alguno de los dos entrenadores les preguntara de nuevo su idea para el programa corto que presentarían en el evento.

—Como primera opción me gusta. Me atrae mucho la atención.

—Ya está. —Se soltó del agarre del castaño y pasó una mano por su cabello entregándole uno de los bolígrafos a Minami. —Sólo falta que lo formules en una oración. — El chico accedió y acercó a sí la solicitud de empleo en donde su compañero estaba llenando su información y comenzó a escribir rápidamente lo que le inspiraba aquel primer sueño que encontró gracias a Plisetsky. Inclusive tomó cinco solicitudes más del suelo y reformuló de manera diferente aquella "meta en la vida" para tener más opciones de cuál podría sonar mejor.

— ¡Listo!—Espetó el chico moviendo su bolígrafo cuál varita mágica para la gracia del ruso. Este aclaró su garganta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Perfecto, ahora necesitamos apresurarnos para elegir el tema del programa.

— Creo que perdimos mucho tiempo por mi culpa. Gomeneeee~— Pidió disculpas arrastrando dulcemente sus palabras y causando que el menor cubriera sus oídos moviéndose de un lado al otro.

—Qué molesto ¡no hagas eso!

— ¿Qué tal sí...?— Comenzó haciéndose el interesante. — ¿Nuestro tema es el futuro? Ya que de alguna manera tocamos el tema.

—No suena mal.

— ¡Exacto!— Pegó su mano a la frente adoptando una pose dramática y dejó libre un suspiro. — Como la historia de una persona atrapada en el limbo de sus propios sentimientos de incertidumbre, y cómo al final logra tener un sueño en el que se ve por el resto de su vida.

—... ¿Tengo que aplaudir?

—Deberías. — Minami pegó un brinco levantándose con elegancia dejando sobre la mesa el palito de paleta que ya había terminado y estiró su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Yuri se distrajo dos segundos para poner en orden las solicitudes de empleo buenas encima de la mesa y se puso de pie aceptando la ayuda del japonés.

—Pero yo les explicaré la idea. Si tú lo haces como ahora, nos van a mandar al diablo. —Salieron de la habitación, Minami por delante y Yurio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y aprovechando su posición para meter en su boca la paleta que le había quitado a Minami y que en ningún momento soltó.

Digo, no tenía la envoltura y no ensuciaría las solicitudes que habían llenado juntos, así que optó por comérsela él. Aunque eso no evitó que siguieran discutiendo en su camino hacia las escaleras y el primer piso.

—Qué cruel. Y yo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarte con tu currículum en unos años.

—Me la debes, así que prepárate para cuando te llame.

—Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que me ayudaste, a tu manera. —Ambos dieron un brinco el mismo tiempo a tres escalones del suelo por ver quién daba el salto más largo.

El jurado diría que Minami fue quien lo hizo...

Si a fin de cuentas terminó encima del pequeño ruso y con apenas unos centímetros de su cabeza por encima de la del menor, afortunado de que el palito de paleta en boca de Yurio no se clavara en su ojo.

Y rodó hacia su derecha cuando sintió un par de pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Pero no lo suficiente para despegar su mano del piso, donde Yurio tenía encima la suya y no se dio cuenta en qué momento del incidente sucedió.

—Una última cosa. Quería p-preguntarte a-algo...

—Dime...

— ¿Q-quisieras ir conm...?

Y la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle se transformó en otra cuando su entrenadora y Yakov llegaron a levantarlos.

—... ¿Crees que debería cambiar algo en mi imagen para ir a una entrevista de trabajo?

 _—"¿¡Era eso!?"_ Comenzando porque dudo que te contraten con esa raíz de remolacha que tienes en la cabeza.

— ¡Olvídate de que te ayude con tu futuro, Plisetsky!

— ¡Y quién querría tu ayuda...!

Aunque sus manos, igual que sus brillantes futuros cuales fuesen el que tomaran, no se soltarían hasta que ellos así lo decidieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah qué niños tan encantadores. Admito que cuando ya se acercaba el final de la historia me recordó por un momento a lo sucedido en la segunda temporada de "Free!" Anyway~, coman frutas y verduras, que eso nutre el sentido fujoshi ;D**

 **Byebye~**


End file.
